Why Does Love Make Us Suffer?
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Mirai ChiChi suffered through the death of her husband, and then everything gets worse when she loses her son. She starts to change, and her heart has been broken. She's no longer the strong housewife that always kept her boys in their place. Before she finally loses it, someone familiar decides to step in to encourage her, and lift her spirits up. ONE-SHOT.


Mirai ChiChi stood by the empty bed which still contained Goku's faint scent. She grabbed one of the fluffy white pillows that was on Goku's side of the mattress and hugged it for comfort, shedding all the tears that still remained inside her.

Son ChiChi had always been so fragile, so radiant, so beautiful, and so caring. Through it all, she had always done her best to support her family and friends. Hardcore on the outside, delicate on the inside; this woman had always been able to defend herself through tough situations.

But now...how did this strong, independent woman pull herself through the deaths of her husband and son? It broke her heart seeing her husband die right in front of her, but when she found out the bad news about Gohan, her heart shattered into more pieces.

Gohan was the one she gave birth to, the one she gave care to and the one she watched grow up into a nice young man. Son Gohan, the man who tried his hardest to save the planet, wound up dead on a puddle in the pouring rain.

_I wish that stupid virus had never attacked my Goku! Oh Gohan, why did the androids have to kill you? I miss my boys so much!_

She hugged the pillow closer to her chest and breathed in Goku's natural musk that lingered inside the cushion, and let out a whimper, hugging the object tighter.

"Oh Goku, I miss you so much! I've been so miserable since the day you died! Why did the virus attack you, and take you away from me? I feel like something inside me has died, and I have no soul. I am so lost with you and Gohan!" ChiChi mumbled into the stuffed cushion, soaking an area of it with her tears.

All the broken widow had left was her ageing father, who is edging closer to death. When her dad passes away, she'll have no one to comfort her, besides Goku's childhood friend Bulma, who is the person she had a good relationship with until Goku's death. Her son Trunks is the only person left who can defeat the petrifying androids, and restore peace to the Earth. Dr. Gero's androids, the 'things' that killed Gohan, setting a burning rage inside the mother, and causing loneliness to overwhelm the widow. What did Goku do to anger the evil scientist? He only destroyed the Red Ribbon Army to save the Earth from the wicked armed forces.

"It's all that Dr. Gero's fault this all happened! Why am I even still alive? I want to be up in heaven with my husband and son, and live an eternity with them! Why must I be down here alone for the rest of my days?" ChiChi cried to herself.

Mirai ChiChi departed the master bedroom, and entered the nearby bathroom. She unclasped her hair tie, letting her black tresses fall down her back. She examined herself in the sink mirror, and noticed multiple wrinkles on her face. She let out a depressed sigh, letting one of her hands lightly touch the visible crinkles on her pale face. She put her hands up upon the vanity counter, lowering her head in shame. She hasn't been taking care of herself as much since her family members' deaths. She lifted up her Chinese shirt, revealing her slim abdomen, showing a bit of her ribcage.

She let out a breath in pure despair, letting one of her hands feel her very thin stomach.

_I wonder what Goku would think of this? I bet he wouldn't be too thrilled about it. I have been lacking food since you died, and when Gohan left me as well, I've been barely holding on._

She exited her home in hopes of finding blissful memories. She came across a big oak tree, putting a hand up against it and brushing away some loose bark, revealing an engraving on the inner part of the living plant. It read:

_"ChiChi X Goku"_

_The married couple walked through the woods, hand in hand. Chichi studied her surroundings carefully, taking in the beautiful sights. Suddenly a good-sized tree grabbed her attention, and she tightened her grip around Goku's hand, pulling him towards it._

_"Hey ChiChi, what are you doing?" the wild-haired man asked in wonder, putting an arm behind his head._

_ChiChi picked up a stick and broke it in half, selecting the sharp end and put it up to the wood part of the tall oak. "I'm doing this," ChiChi answered, sticking her tongue out in the corner of her mouth, and putting pressure on the tree. After she stopped her actions she turned around to face her husband, offering him the broken stick, "Here, it's your turn Goku," ChiChi presented with a small smile._

_Goku looked at ChiChi, and blinked a few times. "What are you talking about? What turn?" Goku asked in confusion, putting a hand onto the bottom of his chin._

_ChiChi's smile widened, and she let out a few giggles. "I'm talking about engraving your name on this tree silly! I did mine already, see?" ChiChi turned slightly back to the oak, pointing at her name she carved._

_Goku grabbed hold of the branch, and put it on the tree. "Do you do it like this?" Goku asked, and began to incise his name in the wood._

_"Yep," ChiChi exclaimed happily, and watched him finish carving his name._

_"Hmm…there, done! Is this good?" Goku announced in a happy tone, taking a step back to examine the engraving._

_ChiChi put her hands around Goku's chest, and sighed as she buried her face into his upper body. "Yes, it's perfect…"_

ChiChi's smile widened, and put a hand on her heart, knowing that memory still remained inside her.

_I still remember that like it was just yesterday. Goku was so naïve back then, but he got out of it more as our marriage went by. He was the perfect man for me, and I don't regret marrying him. Without him, we wouldn't have had Gohan, and made perfectly and lovely memories. I'm so proud of my boys._

All of a sudden, ChiChi felt something brush past her, and it was something…familiar. Now curious ChiChi followed it, and found herself in a field of cherry blossom trees. She looked around in alarm, wondering why she ended up in this place, but unexpectedly stopped at the faint voice she picked up.

"ChiChi, why are you so troubled? You've been less cheerful lately, and you look like you've been very miserable. Did I cause all of this?"

ChiChi's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes, noticing who was speaking to her. "G…Goku? Is that…really you?" ChiChi looked around her, trying to find her husband, "Where are you Goku?"

Goku laughed. "Come on, of course it's me! Are you starting to forget about me? I'm not there, but I'm talking to you telepathically. I'm still up in heaven with Gohan, participating in the tournaments they set up for all of the dead."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh Goku, you don't know how much I've missed you and Gohan!" ChiChi cried out, putting her face in her hands.

"I know how you feel, and I miss you too ChiChi. I'm looking forward to when you're up here with us." Goku reassured.

"I'm looking forward to that too, but I want to be up there now! I want to be with you forever, whether I'm dead or alive!" ChiChi admitted, and hugged herself for comfort.

"It's okay ChiChi, just keep holding on throughout the years, and before you know it you'll be up here with us! Just stay strong Chi; it breaks my heart to see you like this. I'm surprised you're acting like this, what happened to the strong independent woman I married? " Goku said in a sad tone.

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders. "It's been really hard with you being gone and all," ChiChi lowered her head and studied the ground below her, trying her hardest to hold back her tears, "and I have been very lonely since you both left me," she sniffled, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "There's no reason to be strong anymore, now that my family has left me," ChiChi whispered in sorrow, and buried her face into her hands.

"ChiChi, I know it has been hard for you since Gohan and I died, and I wish I was still down there with you, but I can't, I'm dead, and I couldn't come back to life even if the dragon balls still existed. Please don't be like this anymore Chi; I'm tired of seeing you so sad. You should be happy no matter what happens. You should be happy Gohan tried his best to save the Earth from the androids, and also that he's up here with me, save and sound."

"I know neither you nor Gohan can come back, but I just wish this all never happened! It's just been-," ChiChi's eyes widened, "wait, how do you know about this? How can you be tired of seeing me sad, if you've never been down here?" ChiChi pondered for a moment, wondering how Goku knew all this, and suddenly an idea hit her," Hold on-have you looking over me?" ChiChi asked curiously, and let out a gasp in surprise.

"I've always been watching over you ChiChi," Goku said, a smile appearing on his features.

ChiChi's figure shook in amazement, and disbelief. A small grin came upon her slightly pale face. "You've been watching over me? How can that be? Oh Goku, I love you so much, and I wish you never left me. It warms my heart to hear your voice again." ChiChi admitted in joy.

"Yes I have Chi, and I don't like how you've been so heartbroken for so long."

"Yeah, I guess I have been that way for a while haven't I?"

"ChiChi, sorry for this sudden interruption, but I have to leave now; I have some things to do," Goku said sadly.

Many emotions overwhelmed the widow at his words, and caused her figure to tremble in despair. Her grin immediately loosened into a heartbroken frown. Tears formed in her eyes, and she bit her lip from letting her cries escape her.

_He's leaving already? Why does he have to go so soon? He just started to talk to me, and now he's just going to leave?_

"Wait, don't go! You're just going to leave? Why so soon? You just started to talk to me not too long ago! I'm so alone that you're not with me anymore, and I-"

"ChiChi, you're never alone. Just remember this; I'll always be there, inside your heart. If you think about me every day, you'll never feel empty or alone. Just keep going, be strong, and don't forget you're the woman that always kept me in my place. Goodbye ChiChi, I love you so much, and I'm looking forward to the day you're up here with me and Gohan," Goku said in comfort, a sad smile appearing on his face.

ChiChi sighed, and eventually a slight smile appeared on her features. "Thank you Goku, for everything. I'll never forget you, and the things we went through. I am so grateful you came into my life. Goodbye…Goku…I'll hopefully see you soon-in the afterlife," ChiChi said in a happy voice, and looked up at the sky, thinking about her husband that always cared about her.

A few minutes later, she turned her attention back to the dirt path the brought her here. She noticed the sun was slowly making its way down, and realized she hasn't made herself some dinner yet, "Oh man it's getting dark, I better whip up something before it gets too late," ChiChi said, and made her way back to her home.

…

_**Brought to you by LifeAwakens**_

_**Please leave a comment to let the team in on your thoughts.**_


End file.
